


County Fair

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Dawn invites her friends to a fun day at the county fair. What sort of things would they be doing there? They had a good time and might try again next year. Find out what they did on their day.





	County Fair

We were on the bus one day. Dawn was sitting next to me. She looked like she had an idea in her head. I’m the one who usually does that, but it isn’t very often that my other friends do that.

“Kristy?” said Dawn.

“Yes?”

I turned around.

“Did you know you, Mary Anne, Stacey and Claudia are invited to go to the County Fair with me later?”

“No,” I said, “but Stacey does.”

We weren’t very far from walking to the fair.

“Why didn’t you tell me before instead of the last minute about the County Fair, Dawn? I would’ve known about it earlier.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think about it until today. What do you think?”

“Let’s go faster! I’m so excited!” said Claudia, “and look at that huge Ferris Wheel!”

Dawn led the way since this was her idea in the first place. We were told from Dawn’s mother that she would pick us up in a few hours.

“All right, Mom. We’ll share what we did.”

“Have fun, girls.”

We got out of the car excitedly and immediately ran quickly as we could for paying for the tickets.

“Let’s go to the Ferris Wheel first!” Stacey said as the rest of us agreed.

Dawn and I hopped in the car while Mary Anne, Stacey, and Claudia sat at the one at the top.

“Here we go!” said Dawn.

“Whee!” Dawn and I shouted.

Dawn and I loved the Ferris Wheel the best. We went for one more round. Mary Anne loves the airplane ride better than the Ferris Wheel. She hated the Ferris Wheel. Dawn and I rode in a yellow airplane. Mary Anne was in the first airplane. We were in the third. Claudia and Stacey were in the second airplane. Mary Anne kept beeping her horn. Claudia and Stacey and Dawn and I didn’t beep our horns at any people because we didn’t have to beep the horns if we didn’t want to. Ten when it was over, Mary Anne rode on the upside rides after that. But the four of us went to ride the train next. Stacey and Claudia were sitting in the last seat because they wanted to. Dawn and I sat in the very first seat because we got there first. It only goes forward and backward. Dawn and I jumped out of when it stopped.

Dawn, Claudia, Stacey and I rode the Ferris Wheel again because it was fun.

When the time got nearer for Sharon to pick us up, we waited in the same area for her to arrive so she would know where to find us.

She showed up about ten minutes later and was right on time.

“Hello, girls. Did you have a great time?” Sharon asked once all of us hopped into the car.

“Sure we did, Mom. Kristy and I had three Ferris Wheel rides since it was our favorite part.”

“Glad you girls were able to do this. Maybe you will come here again next year.”

“Maybe,” Mary Anne said.

Sharon dropped off Claudia first and then Stacey and me.

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place, Kristy or somebody else coming for you?” Sharon asked.

“You can drop me off. Everyone else had other plans,” I told her.

“All right. Did you girls get any food while you were there?”

“No. We didn’t want to,” I answered.

“That happens.”

Claudia got off first as I said before. It was only four – fort – five when Sharon dropped me off.

“Thanks for dropping me off, Sharon.”

“You’re welcome, Kristy. Maybe next year I can join you girls. I haven’t done that in a long time.”

“We can talk about it later when the time comes.”

Then I got out of the car after taking my seatbelt off. I was the only one home until Mom and everyone else came a bit after five – ten. I enjoyed not having to be around noise when I got in.

“How did the fair go, Kristy?” Mom asked.

“It was fun, Mom. Dawn and I did the Ferris Wheel three times. It was our favorite part of the day.”

“Glad you had fun.”

“That’s what Sharon said. She wants to come next year.”

“There’s plenty of time to think about that,” Mom replied.

“Yes, it is. I’m tired from the day’s adventure. I think I’ll go to bed early.”

“You do look a bit tired, but not that bad, Kristy.”

“Maybe I’ll go and turn in about eight.”

When we finished eating, I went upstairs to be by myself until it was time to go to sleep. Like we said earlier, this sure was a fun day.


End file.
